JXHQ: Life behind pencil and paper
by the mental fire breather
Summary: Harleen Quinzel, the new junior at Gotham High School, doesn't expect her life to change after she meets the class "clown", Joker. Not even after an accident that affected her for the rest of her life behind pencil and paper.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, just to set things straight and not get any ideas, I didn't do this fanfiction, my friend did. Unfortunately, she doesn't have an account that she can post this herself. I am the editor of her story and yes, I also like Joker and Harley Quinn together. But once again, I didn't do this story. I am just doing my friend a favor. If you like this fanfiction, please leave a comment and she will keep going. By the way, be warned, this fiction is rated M later on. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Harleen Quinzel, the new junior at Gotham High School, walked past the hallways and avoided everyone's stares. It wasn't everyday someone new came to this high school. After all, Gotham was a small town.

When Harley, as she liked to be called, found the main office, she took a deep breath and opened the door to a new life.

There was a front desk that held a lot of papers announcing school events. Behind the desk, there was an elderly woman that looked about her sixties. Harley walked to her direction.

"Hi, can I help you?" the elderly woman asked.

"Yes, I'm Harleen Quinzel, I'm new here."

The woman took some papers out from underneath her desk.

"Here's a map of the school. Your counselor will give you your schedule."

"Great, thanks!"

Harley made her way to her counselor's office. Once she found it, she knocked on the open door.

The counselor looked up and smiled.

"Hello, you must be Harleen Quinzel, I'm your new counselor, Mr. McZee."

"Please, call me Harley, everyone does."

"Alright, Harley, here's your schedule, and here are the arrangements for lunch. It seems like you have the same lunch on both day A and B. So if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me."

After Mr. McZee explained the school arrangements, Harley walked out of the office.

Today was day B, so she had to go to her second set of four classes out of 8.

Her first class of the day was period 4 in room 308. She looked at her map and once she found what she was looking for, she walked to the 300th hallway.

Harley took a deep breath before she entered the classroom for English 11.

Everyone was already in the classroom sitting down doing their dayly warm up. Once they heard the door open, most of the students looked back at Harley. She just ignored them and started speaking to the teacher.

"Hello. Harleen Quinzel?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, but please call me Harley."

After the teacher signed the paper that was handed to Harley at the beginning of the day, she pointed at an empty desk two seats away from the back.

"Will you please take this seat next to J-"

"Joker," a teenager with greenish hair said. He was leaning back on his desk and he had his arms crossed across his chest and he looked completely bored. He was wearing a green shirt and purple jeans and he was chewing gum.

The teacher rolled her eyes.

"Just sit next to him," she said.

Harley nodded and the teacher smiled. Once Harley sat down, she took out her notebook and started taking notes unaware that her schedule was out in the open. There were stares and murmors everywhere but Harley easily ignored them except for one pair of green eyes. It was Joker's. He was staring in fascination and he smiled wide when Harley's eyes met his.

There were plenty of people that finished their woek and were already talking. Harley went back to taking notes once she broke contact with Joker. He let out a small giggle and waited until Harley finished her notes and took out a book to read.

"You do realize that phsychology is for future asylum workers." Joker said with a smile.

Harley put down her book and looked at Joker with an emotionless expression.

"Well, that's what my future is." Harley responded.

"You know, Harley, your name is quite interesting. Just mix it up a little and you get Harley Quinn."

"Yeah, I know. Like the clown characters harlequin. I get that a lot." she responded slightly annoyed. Right when the bell rang, she reached for her schedule before it was taken by Joker.

"Hmm, phsychology is your elective, I see. I wonder, why did you chose that class?"

"None of your business, Joker."

Now she was annoyed to the nerve. Harley was sensitive about her abusive father. She chose pshychololgy to better understand her father's reasons and purposes.

Joker only laughed as he got off his desk, never giving back Harley's schedule. He held the door open for her.

"Hey, I was just curious."

"Curiousity killed the cat, remember?"

As they walked through the hallway, Joker handed Harley her paper. Everyone was staring at them with awe except for one of them who was watching them with fury. It was Bruce, Joker's rival.

"Which way is are you going, Dr. Quinzel?"

Harley giggled.

"I think through this hall." she pointed at the 100 hallway.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm going this way for chemistry."

"I'll see you later, then."

Harley then walked away.

When she was out of sight and the main hall was nearly empty, Joker felt himslef being pushed to the lockers. Bruce had anger firing in his eyes as he looked at Joker's.

"I don't care what you say, I don't care what you think, but if you do anything to corrupt this girl, I swear I'll-"

Joker's smirk interrupted Bruce's words.

"Alright, you too, break it up." a hall monitor said as he pulled Bruce off Joker.

"I'll be watching you," Bruce said before he walked away. As for Joker, he walked the opposite wayand headed for the main hallway's lockers.


	2. Chapter 2

The new psychology class was very interesting for Harley. She didn't want it to end. When the bell rang, she looked into her schedule and found her locker number with her combination. It was located at the main hallway. Thankfully, her locker was one of the top rows. She hated the bottom lockers due to the fact that she always wore skirts. They were decent enough but she didn't want to take any chances. When she opened her locker, she found a strange surprise. Inside her locker was a very beautiful rose in a tiny vase. There was a note tied around the neck.

Meet me at the football bleachers during lunch – J

Harley put the note in her skirt pocket and took the rose in her hand. She sniffed the rose and looked at her schedule. Mr. McZee mentioned that she had the same lunch every day and it was almost time for first lunch. Her schedule read that she had that lunch so she made her way to the football bleachers.

Harley didn't need to buy lunch because she brought some herself. When she reached the bleachers, she found Joker lying underneath a shadow on the bleachers with both arms behind his head.

"Would you like to explain how this got into my locker?" Harley asked when she approached Joker, holding the little note.

Joker smiled.

"I put it there."

"You do know the hall monitor will be really interested in hearing about this."

"You would have told him already if you had a problem."

"I guess you're right." Harley said with a smile.

"I heard that your psychology class has a project for you, Harley, and I see that you will need a partner."

Harley knew it was true. Her project was about interviewing someone they knew and study their answers to see what's in their mind. It seemed like interviewing Joker will give her a high score. Besides, she has heard very interesting things and facts about Joker by her psychology friend, Joan Leeland.

Joker sat up and patted the seat next to him signaling Harley to sit.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" Harley asked after she took a seat. Joker laughed.

"Offer going once, going twice…"

"Ok, Ok, yes I need a partner." Harley said.

"Great. When do we start, Dr. Quinzel?"

Harley blushed and lightly placed her fingertips on her bottom lip.

"Tomorrow at my house after school?"

"Sure thing."

.

.

.

The next day was day A and it was also Friday. Everyone at school couldn't wait for school to end. Especially for Harley. When the final bell rang, she got her things and left the school building.

As she walked through the neighborhood, she felt as if somebody was following her. She turned and saw Joker walking behind her with a grin. He quickly walked to Harley's side.

"I see that you've found me finding you."

Harley smiled.

"How did you know I was going to be here?"

"I just did. By the way, I'm surprised that you live here. This is a dangerous neighborhood, you know."

"My family is cheap."

Most of the conversation was about cheapskates. Harley never mentioned her father and how she takes precaution whenever he comes home drunk. When they finally arrived at the house, Harley realized her family wasn't home. She took that to her advantage. It wasn't everyday she was home alone. Not to mention with a friend.

"Here we are," Harley said.

Joker looked around as they entered the cozy home.

"Hmm," Joker hummed.

"Anything wrong, Joker?"

"Nothing, it just seems more of an inviting home than mine." He laughed.

Once Harley heard his laughter, she felt her heart skip a beat. That was incredibly rare; she only felt that with her loving mother.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Harley asked.

Joker stretched and looked at Harley.

"Sure, Dr. Quinzel."

Harley laughed this time.

What are these feelings? Joker thought to himself after he watched Harley go to the kitchen leaving him in the living room.

Harley arrived with a clean glass full of water and a red notebook.

"Thanks, Harley."

"You're welcome. Shall we begin?"

She looked into her bag for a pencil only to find it missing.

"Crap, I'll be right back." She said as she stood up and headed upstairs to her bedroom. But before she had a chance to close her door, Joker walked in.

"Nice place you got here."

"Uh, shouldn't you be downstairs, Joker?"

"You didn't tell me to stay put, Harleen."

Without thinking, Joker walked at Harley's direction in a menacing way. Harley walked back in response and eventually her back hit the wall.

"Joker, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like, Harley Quinn?"

She felt goosebumps rise on her arms when Joker pinned her to the wall, closing any signs of escape.

"I'm collecting my price." He whispered before he crushed his lips onto Harley's soft ones. At first, she was shocked to see that the person she just met was showing this kind of affection towards her. But then she felt herself close her eyes and wrap her arms around Joker's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

A few minutes passed and Joker trailed his kisses from Harley's lips to her neck. Harley's heart beat sped up, her arms went limp and she let out a small, uninvited moan. Joker grinned, still kissing her neck. All of a sudden, Harley's bedroom door was swung open.

Joker quickly turned to find Harley's drunken dad. He then looked back at Harley's face.

"I thought I told you no friends in the house." Harley's dad's voice slurred.

Harley defensively stood on front of Joker, yet she was slightly shaking.

"Dad, please, I was just-"

She was cut off by her dad's hand connecting to her cheek.

The strike was hard; she landed on the ground next to Joker. She looked up to find Joker fuming with anger. Then she looked at her dad who was staring at Joker.

"She's mine, you hear me?" her dad yelled while making his way towards Joker.

Joker stood on his ground, he was too focused on Harley's dad that he didn't notice the small, yet sharp, pocket knife Harley's dad held.

"How about a little make-over, hmm?" Harley's dad said as he took of Joker's arm. Without wasting time, he slashed Joker's mouth into a bloody smile. Joker screamed in pain.

"Dad, stop!" Harley yelled at the top of her lungs hoping someone might hear her. Instead, Harley's dad looked at her and walked at her direction.

He gripped Harley's hair and pulled it up, forcing Harley to stand up.

"Your turn," he said. But when he raised his arm across his chest, blade facing his chest, Joker used all his strength to push Harley's dad which made him stumble forward and hit Harley's body hard enough to stab him. Everything stopped. Harley was free and ran to Joker's side as her father fell to the ground, dying.

Harley quickly ran to the phone and called the authorities.

.

.

.

Joker lay on his hospital bed flipping through the channels when he heard a small knock on the door. It was Harley. That fateful noon, the authorities let her go when they didn't find any injuries on her. Joker's face bandages kept him from seeing Harley's tears on her eyes.

"Harley?"

"Hi, Joker," Harley easily hid her sad voice.

"What brings you here, Harley Quinn?"

"I just came to say goodbye."

"What?"

"I'm sorry; my mother says it's for the best."

She opened one of Joker's tightly closed fists and put a small but long red and black ribbon on his palm and closed it.

"I love you, puddin'." This time, she couldn't hide her voice anymore and quickly went out the door.

Immediately, a female nurse walked in.

"Alright, time for these bandages to come off."

After the bandages were removed, the nurse looked a little freaked out but tried to hide it.

"How do I look?" Joker asked as he reached for the mirror.

On each side of his face were two permanent scars across his mouth. Joker slowly lifted a hand and touched his stitches.

"I- it's not that bad!" Joker said as he dropped the mirror and started laughing hysterically.


	4. Chapter 4

Harley ran back to her apartment in order to find her work uniform. She knew she was going to be late.

It took a two minute rush to finally put on her waitress uniform and run out the door after locking it. Harley tried to put her keys back into her purse until she collided with a man.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said without looking at the man and took off running once again not bothering to look back.

The coated man giggled.

"Always on time, or she doesn't get a dime. Oh, Harley, I finally found you after six years."

Harley snuck in the back of the diner, hoping that no one would notice that she was a few minutes late.

"Harleen!" her boss caught her and made her jump. It was rare that Harley was noticeable. She was very good at being sneaky after all.

"Sorry, boss, it won't happen again." She said.

"Just get to work." He dismissed her.

She sighed and went on her usual ritual.

When the diner was nearly empty, Harley was the last waitress to leave until she heard the bell jingle. She sighed out of frustration due to her being the only waitress left. She had no choice but to attend to the costumer.

The costumer sat at the far left corner of the diner's booth.

"Hello, my name is Harleen Quinzel and I'll be in your service for tonight. What can I get you?" Harley said to the costumer. It was the coated man, he wore a hood so it was hard for Harley to identify him.

"I'll take the strawberry shortcake." The coated man said.

Something about his voice made Harley feel some sense of Déjà vu but she just shook it off.

One hour later, after the coated man ate his dessert, he left with a 100 dollar tip for Harley.

Harley picked it up and left work once she made sure that there were no more costumers.

The summer night was really hot in Arkham City. Harley was relieved to finally arrive home and dress in a red tank top and yoga pants. Since she had nothing to do, she decided to turn the TV on while she read a book. The channel landed right on the news announcing its current events.

"In other news, Gotham City may be Joker free for a few days but people are still living in fear. The details coming right up with Helena Davis."

"Thank you, Joe, Gotham City hasn't had any crimes since Joker disappeared a few days ago but there are still signs of vandalizing around.

"Right now I am standing right in front of a tagged wall. The message: ready or not, here I come. We may not know what the Joker is up to but in this situation, let's all keep our heads up and windows and door locked. Here's Katy Lewis with the latest weather."

Harley didn't pay attention to the news at all since she was lost in her book. Suddenly the power went off. Harley groaned out of frustration as she carefully got up and tried to find the door to complain to her landlord until she heard some tapping of her window. Harley decided to see what was making that noise and to see if the other buildings had a black out. To her disappointment, no other building had a power problem and when she looked around, there was nothing or no one around. Or so she thought.


End file.
